


Sky Full of Stars

by Redmoog



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Taylor thinks of Jake. Michelle helps him out.





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



There was something different about him.

Taylor missed his pilot. Jake had always been the one to guide him, comfort him when he was in need. 

There was something different about Jake. 

Taylor missed him.

He looked out over the beach, full of life and people and relationships. He didn't want to be there, even though his friends had asked and begged and pleaded. They wanted their Taylor! They wanted the glue of their group, the one who had held them all together. 

Well, too bad for them. Taylor didn't feel like joining in. He was too busy, obviously. He was too busy doing…what, exactly? 

He stared at the sun, dipping just below the horizon, casting its orange heat over the sea. The palm trees swayed gently in the breeze. Bass pounded less gently. 

The sea sparkled. It didn't look blue just then. Taylor was glad it didn't look blue. He didn't want to be reminded of Jake's eyes, or their time spent out at sea, battling Cetus, racing on jet skis. Jake wouldn't want him to pine. 

Well, too bad. Jake wasn't there to stop him and none of his friends could convince him to leave his not-so-hidden hideout. He saw Quinn glance at him, a small frown furrowing her brow briefly as she saw his forlorn expression. Taylor was too lazy to remove himself from the balcony, however, and bore her gaze with indifference. He didn't want them to worry. There was no reason to worry. He just wanted them to be happy, even if he could not join them in feeling that way.

Taylor sighed to himself as the door behind him opened. 

"Hey," Diego said hesitantly. "I—"

"Please," Taylor said, tiredly. "Just go away. I'm fine."

"You're totally not fine," Diego disagreed. "Look at you! This is pathetic."

"Why, thank you," Taylor responded with a sarcastic eye-roll. "I certainly feel that way."

Diego scoffed. "Please. Jake wouldn't want this for you."

"How would you know? What does he want for me, then?" Taylor demanded, whirling around. He'd had enough of this. He didn't like how everyone always tried to interfere. He couldn't stop it entirely, but he could discourage it at the very least. He proceeded to do so. "Please, Diego. I know you want to help me but I just need some time and space."

Diego crossed his arms. "Of course. I'll be back to bring you to dinner."

Taylor didn't want to eat dinner and he said so. 

"You'll regret saying that later," Diego told him. "Raj's cooking your favourite."

No. That was not enough to draw him out of his state of mourning. 

"Fine. I hope you feel better soon." Diego gave in for now. He left. 

How could Diego understand? Taylor wondered. Diego still had Varyyn. They had each other. They weren't alone. They had each other and they could support each other. 

Taylor was alone. 

He felt a flicker of annoyance with himself for brooding. He didn't need to get all philosophical and poetic just to be unhappy. That was cringey. It was like those tragic backstories people sometimes employ to give their characters more hurt/comfort scenes. 

He felt like a joke. What was so important about his plight, anyway, when there were people suffering far more out there? He should be with everybody else, cheering them up, hiding his feelings, making them feel good. That was his job, wasn't it? He was there to make people feel better. He was the inspiration of their group. 

His annoyance grew. He was truly pathetic, standing around being moody over someone long gone. 

He hoped Mike was making Jake happy. 

He wished Jake would come back and make him happy. 

He took a deep breath, tasting the slight tang of salt in the air. The wind shifted his hair. 

The sky was killing him. He remembered Jake telling him about the sky. Flying was freedom. Copious amounts of air and space all around, nothing to crash into, nothing to worry about. Jake had offered to take Taylor skydiving once, once they were off La Huerta. 

He wished now they'd done it there, even though that wasn't possible. 

Even the sky reminded him of Jake. It seemed everything did. 

The sea sparkled serenely in contrast to his feelings. 

Now would be a good time for Jake to show up, Taylor thought. A good time for him to show up and wash away all of Taylor's worries…

"Hey," someone said from the doorway. Taylor sighed. He should've locked the door. 

"I know you aren't feeling like yourself right now," Michelle started, hiding her hesitation, "but there's something I want you to see."

Taylor swore to himself if it was another of those surprise parties or gifts he'd never set foot outside again. 

"What is it?" he asked tiredly. 

Michelle pointed straight up.

Taylor looked up. The first stars were coming out. 

"No matter where you are, you and Jake are looking at the same stars," she told him. "You'll never really forget him, but this is a more substantial way to remember him."

Taylor felt tears welling up in his eyes. Surprising himself, he hugged Michelle. 

"Thank you, Michelle," he murmured. "This means a lot." Jake had once told him the same. 

Michelle patted his back awkwardly. "No problem."

When she left Taylor looked at the stars again. 

He felt a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic and Jake didn't want to make his appearance yet. A little tit for tat, yeah? :)


End file.
